


[中文翻译]Strange Fortunes

by neko_fish, Zy_ups



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Big Bang Challenge, Crack, F/M, Fortune Cookies, Gen, Humor, Jim and Gaila are bros, M/M, Pining, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_fish/pseuds/neko_fish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_ups/pseuds/Zy_ups
Summary: 关于幸运签饼不得不说的故事。萌萌的学院AU小甜饼，Kirk对McCoy充满少女心的追求。





	[中文翻译]Strange Fortunes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strange Fortunes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012376) by [neko_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_fish/pseuds/neko_fish). 



九月

这是个周三的下午，也是开学的第一周。Jim站在餐厅的门口，手里拿着一块幸运签饼。他必须得在这儿把它吃了，因为a）他本来应该在擦菜单，b）可能会有顾客进来，c）Gaila和Scotty没看见他在偷吃——并不是那个原因。c)这点倒是真的，因为Scotty在厨房里，而Gaila正在吧台后面试图用睡眠缓解宿醉的不适。

掰开那块幸运签饼，他把一半丢进嘴里，然后把另一半中的纸条抽了出来，却不知怎么地把它弄掉了。在那张小条子和没吃的另一半饼干里抉择了一下，他决定让那张小条子掉在地上。因为条子会好好地保持完整，然而饼干却不会。

把另外一半也丢进嘴里，他满足地叹息一声然后弯下身子去捡那张掉下去的幸运签，它不知怎么搞的掉到吧台下面去了。在一般的情况下，他会就把它丢在那儿，但他想知道他的未来有什么会到来，而且他最不希望的就是店主Christopher Pike捉住他偷吃或者在工作的地方乱扔垃圾。

**“抬起头来！爱情即将来临！”**

一直是个无神论者，他哼了一声然后翻了个白眼。

就在那时，那个医科生走了进来。

弯着腰背对着门，直到一个疲惫而烦闷的声音响起，Jim才堪堪注意到了这个男人的出现，“该死的，Christine，你是不是又‘ **意外** ’地将我领到了另一个脱衣舞酒吧？”

Jim眨眨眼，把纸条在手心里揉碎。他直起背，转过身，看见一个男人站在那儿。男人皱着眉，脸色阴沉，腋下夹着一本《格雷解剖学》，肩上挂着一只背包，眼下有深深的眼袋，正听着电话。他似乎没注意到Jim已经站了起来，脸上带着疑惑的神情看着他。

“呃……”这情景使Jim遭受了一系列前所未有的事。从一点来说，他从未见过任何一个人将“吸引人的恼怒神情”像这个男人一样表现得这么好；从另一点来说，他也从没见过一个人会对曾经被误导到脱衣舞酒吧这件事如此地愤怒。

（伤心的是，这不是第一次他被误认为一个脱衣舞男了。）

男人低吼道，“你说这 **是** 个餐厅不是脱衣舞酒吧是什么意思？我可能喝醉了酒或者困得要命，但我不 **瞎** ！”

Jim情不自禁地为这个控诉的激烈程度感到一点小小的开心。

男人和对面不管是谁的对话有了一个长长的停顿。“噢，”男人嘟囔道，“ **他妈的** 。你说真的吗？”他深吸了一口气，一点没有恐惧，抬头看了看Jim。

 “欢迎来到星舰烧烤啤酒屋，我叫做Jim，今天下午我将会是您的侍者。”Jim逗乐地笑着。

“天哪—— **他妈的** ，”男人重复道。他的眼里闪过一道羞怯的微光，但他还是眯起了眼，好像一切都是Jim的错，嘟哝道“一个人，谢了。”

Jim觉得自己此时此刻有点陷入爱情。

\---

那个被Jim喜爱地称为“Bones”的医科生在第二个星期三的下午又来到了餐厅，带着相同的怒容和黑眼圈，但他这次看起来清醒多了。Jim尽全力掩饰住自己的兴奋，微笑道，“嗨，一个人吗？”

嘟囔着表示同意，Bones跟着Jim去到他的座位上。“咖啡，”他嘟哝着说道，在Jim递来菜单时头都没抬。格雷解剖学的复印件放在他的盘子旁边，从随机的页面里伸出了几张便利贴。

“好的，我马上去下单，”Jim眨着眼说道。这是他充满挑逗的眨眼，能使方圆2公里的任何人昏厥，也曾经使他未说一句话就被扑倒。

Bones没注意到他的眨眼。

仍旧毫不厌烦，Jim走向吧台，Gaila正在那儿看着他，脸上带着一个心知肚明的微笑。现在是下午两点钟，餐厅一如既往地空着。这使得Jim有了许多时间可以照顾他（唯一的）顾客，或者他也可以在吧台后面和Gaila聊天，因为当值的仅仅有他们两人。他本会到后厨去和Scotty闲谈，但是那就意味着没法关照他的顾客们，而他们决不能错过来自Jim的绝佳服务。

 “你得承认他长得很好看，”他告诉她，一边拿出了一只咖啡杯。

“这点没法否认，”她表示同意，“可是你知道他的名字了吗？”

“还没有，”他承认道，“我就叫他Bones，因为上星期他在读有关股骨头的什么东西。”

“那挺可爱的。”Gaila挑起一边的眉毛问道，“说到底，他知道你的存在吗？”

Jim耸了耸肩，“上周第一次来时他觉得我是个脱衣舞男，我觉得那能够代表 **什么** 吧，是吗？”

Gaila露齿一笑，“他觉得你是个脱衣舞男？这比他不知道你也没好多少吧？我已经有点喜欢他了，你觉得Pike会同意在这里安根钢管吗？”

拿着咖啡壶，他瞟了一眼那个男人。“你觉得我当脱衣舞男能多赚多少钱？也许我能把它当个第二职业。觉得我能做得好吗？”

Gaila同情地在他的手臂上拍了拍，“我觉得你会有一段短暂而愉快的生涯。但是当你出了名，你就再也没法找到一个和你的工程学学位相关的工作了，Stripper Jim。”

“谢了，听起来像是幸运签饼里会出现的话，‘你会有一段短暂而愉快的脱衣舞生涯，但是请记住，跳脱衣舞然后放弃工程事业。’另外，Stripper Jim是个糟糕的名字，”他想了一会儿又说道，“我想成为类似于Captain Kirk什么的，那听起来令人尊敬多了。”

“不，我坚持Stripper Jim，”她反驳道，丢给他一个尖锐的瞪视，谅他是否敢在这件事上挑战她。”

Jim叹息了一声，知道自己最好不要在自己的花名上同她争论。“好吧，随你怎么叫。不过你刚刚给我提供了一个吸引他注意的绝佳主意。”

“这么说，你要每次有机会就弯下身子捡东西吗？”她眨了眨眼问道。

他玩笑地将她一推，“嘿！如果这样做的话，就证明我是个傻瓜了，你会知道我的计划比那个好多了！”

她笑道“当然咯。所以你觉得这个学期他会每周都来？你知道的，你会有充足的时间来执行你伟大的计划。”

Jim为这个想法精神一振。“我希望他会。嘿，Spock下周会安排值班，对吧？最好现在就去找他让我在周三工作。我是说，谁会为有那样一个顾客抱怨呢？长得好看，聪明——他不怎么讲话实在是太糟糕了。”

“他看起来有点易怒，”她观察着，“对 **所有的事情** 。”

 “就像我说的，不怎么爱说话——不管怎么说，至少现在是这样。我会解决的。”他露齿而笑，看起来过于深情了。“我觉得医科生就是这样的，一直精神不振且烦闷不已。他上周也是这样的，除了那时他还看起来好像会马上昏过去一样。”

Gaila挑起眉毛并指出，“这学期上周才刚刚开始。”

“是啊，但是当你在外面浪费时间的时候，他可能在阅读材料或者做和那一样勤奋的事情。不是说我很了解怎么勤奋，我的课程概要还没下载呢。”他在把咖啡带去给Bones前告诉她道。Bones正阴沉着脸对着他的手机，生气地同某个人发着短信。如果情绪能通过手机传播，那个人的手机现在可能已经爆炸了。

没人应该把横眉怒目表现得这么吸引人的。

快乐到了极点，Jim将杯子滑过去问道，“你决定好今天吃什么了吗？还是 _ **Terran Burger**_ 吗？”

Bones放下他的手机，灌了一大口咖啡。他发出一声满足的叹息，暂时忘记了愤怒，然后摇了摇头，“不，今天我准备试试 _ **Klingon Sub**_ 。”

他说话的方式使Jim有点想笑。

Jim点了点头然后微笑道，“好选择， _ **Klingon Sub**_ 棒极了。您的三明治配炸薯条还是沙拉？”

 “炸薯条听起来不错，谢了，”Bones回答道， 将菜单递回给他然后重新把注意力转到电话上，对着他收到的不知是什么的讯息翻了个白眼。

“好的，我一会儿就把您的三明治和咖啡送来。”漫步着走向厨房，他喊道，“一个克林贡三明治配薯条，Scotty。”

“马上就好，”Scotty答道。

“找我的话我在Pike的办公室，”Jim告知他，溜向后房。

办公室被闯入了许多次，Chris已经不再锁门了。台式电脑也被入侵了好几次，Chris开始把他所有重要的事和相关的都在他的笔记本上进行，把台式电脑和打印机留作员工使用。Chris显然很喜欢他—— **他们** （因为Gaila和Scotty没有比他更坏的话也至少同他一样坏），否则，他们可能几年前就都被解雇了。

Jim几分钟后出现在了办公室之外，手里拿着一个刚印好的的纸条，咧嘴笑着。Scotty凝视着自己的总会三明治杰作，挑起一边的眉毛，“你弄那个干什么，小伙子？”

 “没什么，只是做一如既往完美的我自己，”Jim笑着答道，打开装他们用来替代薄荷糖给顾客们的幸运签饼的容器。然后他接着拿出一个幸运签饼把原本的（也是无趣的）幸运签用他自己的取代了。把它放在一边，他拿起Scotty滑过来的盘子然后转头出了厨房，摇晃着经过吧台拿起了咖啡壶然后中途给Gaila抛了个飞吻。

放下碟子，重新倒满Bones的咖啡，他回到吧台，朝Gaila胜利般的笑了笑。“‘ **在你即将来临的未来中会有个新爱好** ，’”他向她背诵道。

她挑起一边的眉毛，“现在这又是什么？”

 “我袭击了他的幸运签饼，把他的幸运签换成我打的了。”

“你在用幸运签饼给他暗示然后和他调情，”她重复道。

Jim露齿而笑，“当要给追求来点新意时我是个天才，我知道。”

Gaila笑了，声音中满满的快乐，“你有时候真是太可爱了——我是说，作为一个预备脱衣舞男。”

“这话什么意思？”他问道，觉得自己有些被冒犯了。

她伸出手捏了捏他的脸颊，因为她知道他讨厌这样，“你是很可爱，但你不是Magic Mike。”

\---

 “噢，Spock，我的室友，我的朋友，我的兄弟……”Jim开口道，竭力装作随意的样子，实际上差了十万八千里。

Spock挑起一边的眉毛，“你需要什么，Jim？”

他耸耸肩，“没什么，真的。我只是在想，你和你为餐厅所做的努力，安排着工作计划和员工……所以我打算自愿在今年周三的下午和晚上工作，来使你的轮班安排轻松一点。”他举起一只手，然后指着自己，“看到了吗？这是我作为团队的一份子自愿在周三工作。我是说，前两周我一直是这个时间值班，然后效果还不错。而且说真的，有谁想周三值班啊？没人，只有我啦。所以不用担心星期三，交给我就是了。不用谢我。”

有时候他会觉得自己不够机敏。

现在就是这样的一个时候。

 **Spock** 看起来一点都不相信，“事实上，我认为Sulu先生星期三可以工作。而且既然我在安排工作的时候应当公正，只有你们每两周轮值才是公平的。”

Jim皱了皱眉，“不，我怀疑Hikaru是否想在那时工作，没什么顾客，没什么小费也没别的什么，知道吗？”

“我相信他没有抱怨在周三工作的历史……不像你。所以有什么特殊的原因你这么想‘自愿’在周三工作呢，Jim?”Spock问道。

 “因为我善良又慷慨？”他尝试道。

Spock给了他一个极不以为然的表情。

“好吧，有可能的确有某些原因，”Jim叹了一口气承认道。

“很有趣。”

沉默了一会儿，Jim意识到Spock在等着他要求改变值班安排的解释或者动机。

 “噢！我 **最好的朋友** Spock!”Jim哀嚎道——因为他并不吝于打感情牌。

“如果我将你的喜好放在其他人的之前考虑是我的不专业，”Spock回答道——因为他完全没有受到成为好朋友所带来的社会效应和利益的影响。

Jim恼怒地环顾四周，搜寻着新主意。他的眼神落在沙发上，尽管他想把这个留到别的情况下，他觉得这也是件值得的事情。

 “以后Nyota来的时候我不坐你们中间了。”

Spock挑起眉毛，“Nyota说你这样做是故意的，但是我没有足够的证据证明这一点。直到现在。”

Nyota可能说了些“他故意的，因为他是个混蛋”这样的话，她并没有错，因为Jim Kirk有时候就是个混蛋，这是个事实。

可能是因为他把胳膊搭在坐在他两旁的人身上然后过于高兴地问“伙计们， **我们** 今天看点什么呢？”暴露了他。

再说一次，因为他有时候是个混蛋——也是个专业的电灯泡。

Jim耸耸肩，“那么，成交？”

显然Spock还是接受贿赂的。

Jim对此十分满意。

\---

在星期一的员工双周例会上，每个人都知道了Jim新的对于那个易怒的医科生的小小的迷恋——甚至是Spock,尽管他盯着他们下两周的安排以假装他没有注意。Jim时不时地瞟他几眼，以确定Spock完成了他们的协定。

会议进行到Chris大声读出盒子里的员工建议和评论的部分，那个盒子被Jim利索地贴上了“Pike可能会不同意的事情”的标签，然后Chris附加了一条“如果被某些人建议”。桌上有一个魔力八号球，他们会为是否因为Pavel不喜欢而更换一个新牌子的 **俄罗斯** 伏特加这种事向它咨询建议——尽管他还没成年。

[译者注：魔力八号球，一种用来占卜或寻求建议的玩具，于上世纪五十年代发明。内装深蓝色液体，其中漂浮着一个白色的二十面体，二十面体的二十面上有不同的答案，可以从一个小窗口看见。答案有肯定、否定和模棱两可三种。 ——维基百科]

迄今为止，什么有趣的建议都没有被提及。有几个要求换个新的洗碗机的建议，因为不论何时或者何人，仅仅是看它一眼，就会使他们正在用的这个（不怎么亲切地以同街的对手餐厅Narada命名的）洗碗机愤怒地咆哮并吐泡泡。他们已经手洗盘子长达两周了，现在谁也不愿意再继续洗下去了。

“我明天去看看重新买个洗碗机，”Chris同意道，尽管他们都知道他可能至少一周之内都并不会去看，然后他将手伸进箱子拿出了最后一张纸条。他在读的同时疑惑地皱着眉头，“‘ **我们能给** **Stripper Jim** **弄根钢管来吗？脱衣舞周日会吸引许多顾客的** _。_ ’什么？Stripper Jim?”他期待地转向Jim，看起来与其说是沮丧倒不如说是困惑，“Jim？有什么事是我需要知道的吗？”

没有回答，Jim对着Gaila皱了皱眉，“周日晚上我不工作，你知道的。”

她看了看Chris然后纠正了她的提议，“抱歉，那改成脱衣舞周六。”

Nyota立即表示了她的反对，“我周六晚上工作——所以，没门。而且Pavel还没成年。”

“我认为不会有人注意到Jim跳脱衣舞的。”Pavel友善地声援道。

Chris对着Jim挑了挑眉问道，“我是不是又要威胁打你屁股了？”

 “你在上次会议已经这样做过了！”Jim哀叫道，“我不想这变成一件每两周就发生一次的事。不管怎么说，我要为自己辩护，这甚至都不是我的主意，这是Gaila提的。就是在衣着整齐的时候，也有顾客把我当成脱衣舞男，这我也没有办法。”

Hiakru嘲弄地笑了，“说到这个，我从一只小鸟那儿听说有人迷上了一个新常客。”

“如果你说的小鸟是只尖叫的鹦鹉，”他漫不经心地瞟了Gaila一眼，“那么答案就是模糊的可能吧。”

Gaila看起来甚至都没有受到冒犯，只是伸过手来揉了揉他的头发。“如果我是只鹦鹉，你肯定就是个猴子。”

他不乐道，“是吗？我当然会是更酷的东西，比如老虎或者狼——或者 **龙** 。”

 “我在想那只你永远捉不到的果蝇，”Nyota说道，对着他眯起了眼睛，她可能听说了他和Spock的交易。

“我发现他和狂热的大狗有奇妙的相似之处，”Spock接着说道，Jim十分怀疑他是否能将嘴巴弯成微笑的弧度而不致使他的脸裂成碎片。

“一条大狗？你不是该在安排每个人的工作计划吗？”Jim皱着眉问道。

Chris哼了一声然后翻了个白眼，“他当然是只乌鸦，蠢到了极点、被闪闪发光的东西吸引、还讨厌得要命。还有，不，我们不会给‘ _ **Stripper Jim** ’_ _安根钢管，_ _Gaila_ _。我甚至都不用为这个问题假装咨询魔力八号球。_ ”

\---

意外的九月高温突然在周二来临，空调却也同时坏了，Jim相当确定Narada和这事脱不了干系。

他不清楚这是怎么一回事，但这事情实在是太邪恶太阴毒了，对方圆两公里以内都有着威胁。它很可能无意间听到了他们用一个新的、更友好的洗碗机取代它的计划。

当星期三来临时，空调还没修好，整个位置热得像是着了火。

Jim最受不住热了。

“我受不了了！Scotty怎么就能随意进出冰库而我们只能坐在这里受苦呢？”他抱怨道，脸贴着吧台冰凉的表面。忍受不了酷热，他脱掉了黄色的外衫，把它扔在他旁边的高脚凳上，身上只穿着他自己的黑色底衫。

Gaila给自己倒了杯水，拿着菜单为自己扇风。“开始你的脱衣舞生涯了，Jim?你至少还有好几层可以脱。我会一直把这个坚持到我不在这儿工作，而且我可以向你保证到那时没有一个人会想靠近我的。”然后她向上看了看，“抬起头来，Stripper Jim,你最爱的顾客来了。”往他的背上滑了几个冰块，她鼓励地拍了拍他然后告诉他，“去招待他吧。”

尽管还是很热，Jim不情愿地离开吧台，走向Bones。Bones正漫步走向他平常的座位，看起来甚至都没有被这灼烧般的热度影响到。Jim往桌上摆了一杯咖啡顺带一份菜单，然后恳求道，“请点份沙拉——或者至少是不需要烹饪的东西。如果我们把炉子打开，我发誓这整块地方会热得像要爆炸了。”

Bones皱起他的眉抬头看了看他，“什么？”

Jim挥舞着他的手臂示意着餐厅，“空调坏了。等等，你怎么看起来完全没有被热度影响？我刚刚在背上用冰块降温来凉快一点，你却在这儿坐着喝着咖啡？这是怎么回事？”

“噢，我是觉得今天这里比平时暖和一点儿，”Bones嘟哝道，然后他玩笑的耸耸肩，“我来自乔治亚州，这点热度什么都算不上。我猜我今天就吃 _ **Vulcan Greens**_ ，以免你们这幢建筑烧起来。”

“您真是个圣人，在这儿显示您的恩德。我保证我们将在吧台那儿为您建造一座神龛，您用过没有洗的盘子和餐具都将在那儿被展示和顶礼膜拜。”为了表现他的想法，他夸张地鞠了一躬。

这使得男人笑了一声，Jim突然感受他身体的温度上升得更快了。“好啊，我将会被作为为了全人类的利益而不是自己的身材点了沙拉的人被瞻仰。”Bones拉长音调说道。

Jim的心跳得像疯了一样，他把这归罪于热度。

“嘿，我会让你知道我们的沙拉也很好吃，”他终于艰难地说道，然后他注意到Bones今天带了本不同的书，“神经科学？格雷解剖学呢？”

Bones再次耸了耸肩，“这是什么时候？这学期才开始了三周？我补完了这周的阅读内容，所以我决定读读神经科学。把它当做个新兴趣吧。”

Jim眨了眨眼，他当然又将脑子对于这突然转变一瞬间的空白归罪于了热度，“一个新兴趣……呵呵，谁会想到呢？”然后他看着手中的菜单，迅速从恍惚中脱离，“好的。沙拉。永远膜拜您。马上就来。”

他的话为他赢来Bones一个逗乐的(可能是不以为然的)挑眉。

“我是说你点的单，”他迅速纠正了他自己，“热度，这对大脑有损伤——哈，大脑。神经科学。对。沙拉。哇，热度肯定对我脑子造成了损伤——嘿，你完全可以把我当做研究的案例。哦，我的天哪。好，马上就去。”狂野地摇着他的头，他转过身走向厨房。

当他几分钟后再走回吧台，Gaila哼了一声，“ **放松** 。”

热度一定是在影响他的大脑，因为他唯一能做出的回答就是“别对任何人说，永远都不要。”他指了指自己的后背，喃喃道，“请帮我降温。”

Gaila安慰地将一个冰块滑过他的衬衫，变换着话题，因为当她想的时候她可以是个好人，“那么你今天准备往他的幸运签饼里放什么呢？”

“嗯，上一个反而害了我，所以要不写点直接的话，比如‘ **你的侍者真的不像他看起来的那么蠢，请再给他一次机会** ’？”

她反对地皱了皱鼻子，“这样的幸运签太差劲了。想点儿别的。”

\--- 

他最后决定用“ **空中弥漫着浪漫气息** ”来代替，因为他的脑子还是很乱，而且这比“ **小心热度，太热了——哈！火辣！就像你一样！救命，我脑子里肯定没有工作的脑细胞了** ”还是好多了。

Gaila给予了他祝福，他把幸运签饼和账单一起送了出去。

“我想问一下，”Bones开口道，今天显得格外合群，“一个啤酒烧烤屋不送薄荷糖而送幸运签饼是什么意思？”

“我们认为这可以确认我们的菜单上有叫做 **Kohm Fried Rice** 和春卷的东西，”他说道。

Bones咯咯笑出声来。

 **再一次地** 。

Jim的生活完满了。

星期四的早晨，Chris带了一个工程师来修理空调，拯救他们于酷热之中。这个工程师是个好人，工作做得又快又好，他甚至还主动提出既然他已经来了，就去看看Narada——这个好心却遭了罪的傻瓜。Jim和Pavel拥簇着这家伙，从他的肩膀后面以带着近乎病态的迷恋看着，Scotty待在一旁，从安全距离远远看着——他与这个洗碗机有太多次近距离接触了，他从他的错误中学到了经验。

Narada感受到了他们的目的，愤怒地吐着泡泡，然后在工程师打开柜门的一瞬间它就朝他们吐出了一个沾满泡泡的盘子和几个餐具。Jim设法跳进了安全区域，但另两个人就没这么幸运了。

“啊！”Pavel尖叫道，一个叉子正飞过他的头顶，几乎戳中他的眼睛。当工程师被一个刮刀砸到的时候（他很幸运，那只是个刮刀，而不是什么锋利的东西），他冲上前去关上了洗碗机的柜门。

关上了Narada，空中终于不再有餐具飞行，洗碗机又开始冒起了泡泡，并对他们发出嘶嘶声，可能对自己相当高兴。

工程师看起来吓坏了，他冲向门，经过了正走出办公室看看出了什么乱子的Chris，甚至都没有等着付钱。

走进后厨，Chris把双手交叉在胸前，看着现在和冒着蒸汽的洗碗机保持了安全距离的Pavel，和在一个近处的台子后面悔恨地笑着的Jim。他可以听见Scotty在厨房里嘲笑他们出的丑，只能叹息着摇摇头。“至少他足够聪明知道先把空调修好，”他喃喃道，揉着他的太阳穴试着避开即将到来的头痛，“可能下一次吧，我们会找到人能修理修理这个狗娘养的，或者至少能把它废到我们能拔了它的插头或者别的什么。”

Jim和Pavel交换了一个怀疑的眼神，“我们需要的不是工程师，Pike。我们需要的是驱魔人，比如，一个专业的器具驱魔师。因为这个东西？ **太邪恶了** 。”

Pavel点点头，在强烈的同意下眼睛睁得大大的，卷毛上还粘着泡泡。这是幅可爱的画面，如果不是脸上明显的似乎在尖叫‘ **我受到了将会烦扰我一生的精神创伤** ’的恐惧神情，他看起来就像是洗发水广告里走出的人。

Chris花了一小会儿去考虑Jim的话，因为它们并不像听起来那么荒谬。他记得他们几个月前遭受的一次停电，他们想趁机拔掉Narada的插头然后把它丢掉。但它就是保持着运作，好像它是由仇恨供能的，尽管它应该像个正常的厨房用具一样用电。

“至少空调是修好了。”Chris又说了一遍。

 

\---

Jim对此有很复杂的感受。

看见Bones在他的老位子上，旁边坐着两个吸引人的女人，一边一个使Jim感到嫉妒，头脑中掠过一阵极为不妥的想法。女孩们聊着，嬉笑着，Bones恼怒着，高兴地向她们翻着白眼。Jim想知道他们在谈什么，他还想知道Bones是否会和她们其中的一个约会——或者甚至是2个，因为，嘿，这可能发生。

他们可能在一起录制小电♂影。

“你觉得他们是在一起录制小电♂影吗？”他问道，靠在吧台上看着他们。

Gaila眨眨眼。“小电♂影？什么？”

“那边那三个人。要么就是小电♂影，要么就是一起出去约会。”Jim解释道。

“ **或者** 他们是朋友呢，”她慢慢提议道，好像她在和一个傻子说话。

“ **或者** 他们在一起录小电♂影，”他重复道，这次更加坚定了。

她翻了个白眼，“我的天哪，你就是嫉妒她们，是吧？”

Jim直了直身子，朝她挥挥手，“我为什么要嫉妒？你了解我吗？我没什么可嫉妒的！”

“我看见你现在没和你的Bones坐在一起，”她得意地说道。

他恼怒着，被打败了。“你赢了，”他让步道。

“我 **从没** 输过，”她轻松地纠正他道。

“管他的，Gaila，我甚至都不知道她们是谁。”

“这方面我倒可以帮帮你，”她主动提出道。

这并没有使Jim吃惊，因为Gaila是他所知道的社交最为广泛的人。一部分是出于她工作的性质，另一部分则仅仅是因为她是 **Gaila** 。她知道校园中至少一半人的名字，曾经因为招手招得太多而手抽筋。

“那是Christine Chapel和Carol Marcus，”Gaila指着女孩儿们，告诉他道。“我曾经见过她们，事实上，我很确定你也见过她们。记得上学期期末考试后Gary办的派对吗？噢，等等，你当然没去。”

“我当然没去，”他确定地重复道。哈，好像他参加过任何一个期末考试后的派对似的。“我最好去给Bones取他的咖啡，顺便看看和他一起拍小电♂影的美女们想喝点什么。”

站在他们的桌子旁边，Jim将Bones的饮料放在他旁边，正准备问问她们要喝些什么。Christine突然盯着他，显而易见地惊讶了，“你是Jim Kirk，对吧？”

疑惑着，他点了点头，“是的，”她知道他是谁并不是那么令人惊讶的事——他毕竟由于这样或是那样的原因在整个校园里还是有点名气的。

她转向Bones大呼道，“ **这** 就是你当做脱衣舞男的人！？噢，说得棒极了！”

Carol笑道，“我想你至少得给他留点丰厚的小费。”

Bones对她们生气地皱了皱眉，Jim露齿而笑并夸张地鞠了一躬，“Stripper Jim为您服务，所以女士们想要喝什么呢？水？咖啡？果汁？汽水？酒？我们有广泛种类的酒精饮料可供选择，进口的，家酿红酒。除此以外，所有的鸡尾酒都是由我们可爱的女侍，那儿的Gaila自主研发的。”

“我想我就试试 _ **Sex with Green**_ _，_ ”Carol告诉他道。

Christine朝他抛了个媚眼，“我要 _ **Talented Tongue**_ _，谢了。_ ”

Jimd的眉毛为她们一致的窃笑拧在了一起，现在他相当确定他们在录制一部三人小电♂影，他想知道他怎样才能被邀请参加这个活动。

 

\---

“是因为上周的幸运签，是吧？”他站在Gaila身边呻吟道，“一开始是Bones找到了在神经科学方面的新兴趣，现在他又有了最具史诗色彩的新恋情。我实际上是个灵媒，是吧？如果我能让事情按我想的发展那就酷多了。”

“别抱怨了，就去问问他们是不是在一起的，”Gaila催促道，手中混合着酒液。

“拜托，”Jim嘘道，“我 **不** 会去问他们是不是在一起了。我还是 **有点** 尊严的，好吧？”他说道，靠在柜台上休息着。过了一会儿，出现了一阵喷射的响声，Jim的一侧被番茄酱覆盖着，Gaila笑出了声。这笑声又响亮又迷人，导致所有人都看着他们。慢慢地蹲到地面上去，试图从众人的视线中消失，他抱怨道，“只是一点点尊严，我要的只有这么多。”

擦掉笑出的眼泪，她深吸了一口气，试着冷静下来，“噢，Jim你使我的人生充满了阳光和欢笑。我好开心我们决定就做朋友，我打算为纪念你新做一款鸡尾酒，名字就叫‘ _Striptease_ _’。_ ”

“谢了，”他嘟哝道，“对了，这是谁的好主意，在这儿放个番茄酱分发机？”

“你的。而且你负责把它注满，记得吗？”她提醒他道。

眉头皱着，Jim看着他被番茄酱溅着的一侧，叹息了一声。他站起身来，把他的黄色外衫脱掉——又一次。“看起来我今天非得洗衣服不可了，我本来准备拖到周末的。”

“这就是为什么Pike要你们这些男孩子穿外衫，”Gaila嘲弄他道，把鸡尾酒推向他的方向，“顺便，我很确定你今天将会获得可观的小费，他们三个看起来对你今天的表演印象深刻，Stripper Jim。”

Jim振作起来，小心翼翼地瞟过去一眼，“真的吗？你觉得他们会邀请我去他们的小电♂影拍摄吗？或者至少把我安排在观影名单上？”

‘安全第一’是他这次的选择，因为他真的希望在他们的三人行时用了避♂孕♂套。

“出乎意料的苦涩，是吧？”Gaila指出道，在那三个人走向门口时朝他们招着手，“你可能会说‘那不关我的事，因为我完全不在乎你们可能会彼此之间约会，每天都进行令人兴奋的三人行。’”

他不是要承认这个，但他确实曾想要写下这个，“那太啰嗦了。”

她露出自己最棒的姐姐式的微笑，揉了揉他的头发，使他相当不快，“别担心，当你在后厨消沉和向Scotty抱怨的时候，我可是在这里积极地通过手势沟通着。快去清桌子吧，有顾客在等了。”

Jim环顾着空空的餐厅，挑起了一边的眉毛。Gaila做出了相同的表情，催促着他离开。叹着气，他拖动他的脚去取钱然后擦干净桌子。当他到那里时，他弹开折着的钞票数了数钱，看看他们留了多少小费。出乎他的意料，在 _Talented Tongue_ 的收据里夹着一张潦草的字条（Christine Chapel，他在心中提醒自己道）。

**‘他的名字是Leonard McCoy。不，我们没有约会，也不是三人行。因为恶心。他单身，我希望下次我能得到一杯免费的饮品。——C’**

如果他没忍住露出了一个傻傻的笑，这事只有他和桌子知道了。

 

\---

“所以你觉得我下次该写点什么？”他以聊天的口吻问着Hikaru。现在是周五下午，在人们成群涌入之前还有一个小时。

“你把这个当真了，是不是？”Hikaru以一个问句作了回答。

“什么？”他问道，“你是指我想他想得停不下来和即使是他不在周围也想和他讲话的事实吗？我想知道他的日程表是怎样的，想知道他一天过得好不好，想知道他是在图书馆学习还是在他的房间学习，还有他学习时听不听音乐——他喜欢什么音乐？他是在农场上长大的吗？他的父母怎么样？他的父母是 **谁** ？他比较喜欢 **Striptease** 还是 **Hot Boss** ？你必须了解这些事，知道吗？所以，是的，我是有点点认真了。”

Hikaru长长看了他一眼，摇了摇头，“我很抱歉我这样问了。但是，不，Jim，你完全被那个男人迷住了。”

他皱了皱眉，“不，我没有，我觉得他是继哈勃太空望远镜之后最令人惊异的事物并不意味着我迷上他了。”

无视了他，Hikaru继续道，“我很惊讶，Jim，我更惊讶他完全没意识到你倾注在他身上的注意。”

Jim叹了一口气，“我知道，好吧？问题在于我没法判断他是因为太筋疲力尽了没注意到，还是他对我不感兴趣。我要不还是下次Christine来的时候问问她吧。”

“这又是谁？”

“我新的最爱的顾客？她是Bones的朋友，”Jim解释道。

Hikaru点点头，“啊，直接打入敌人内部，是吧？可能你下次就是该写‘期待新兴趣’或者别的什么，至少他会看到然后考虑考虑你。”

他眨了眨眼，露出一个傻傻的笑，“我的天哪，你是个天才，我下周就写这个。”

“下周怎么了？”一个声音插入了他们的对话。

他们抬起头，看见Nyota走了进来，准备着她的轮班。“嘿，Nyota，”Hikaru向她打了个招呼，“我们在讨论Jim的引诱计划，他终于弄清那个人的名字了。”

她挑起一边的眉毛，“哦？”

依旧傻傻地笑着，Jim只是还如同身在梦中般地朝她叹了口气，“他的名字是Leonard McCoy。”

他突然意识到他可能听起来像个在走廊里侦察了几个星期、在教室里盯着对方的后脑勺、听课时不记笔记而在蠢蠢欲动的心里念着对方的名字然后终于成功地对梦中情人打了招呼的呆呆的高中生。但是再说一次，这差不多就是他的感觉，所以他这样是有道理的。

Hikaru窃笑着，可能被Jim听起来对自己多么自豪而逗乐了。

Nyota却眨了眨眼，关注点完全在别的地方，“Leonard McCoy？那个你迷恋的永远在生气的男人是Leonard？”

他皱了皱眉，“为什么每个人都用这个词呢？我不是 **迷恋** ，我只是喜欢他超出了一点点平均水平，就是这样。”

和Hikaru一样，她忽略了他的抗议，向前推进着对话，“你的Bones是Leonard？”

Jim振作了起来，他喜欢这句话， **他的** Bones，“是的，我的Bones就是Leonard。顺便，不是迷恋。不过，为什么？你知道他？你知道他，对吧？为什么我不知道？”

“可能是因为你到现在才知道他名字，”她提议道。

Spock的挑眉和逻辑显然是以所有可能中最坏的方式影响了她。

“呸，语义！所以呢？告诉我，告诉我！满足我的好奇心，我今晚帮你解决一张桌子，”Jim提出道，因为他是个慷慨的人，并且急切地想要知道更多。

“你还别想当面说我胖了，”Nyota反驳道。

“你要把我生命中的乐趣都夺走，是吧？”Jim慢吞吞地说道，“嗯，你提出了一个艰难的交易。但是，好吧，成交。嘿，Hikaru，你是这次交易的见证者。”

“见证了，”Hikaru负责地说道。

他们握了握手，因为这会使它更加 **正式** 。

“Leonard是个甜心，”Nyota说道，这是一个人能从她那儿得到的最高褒奖了，“他真的是个好学生，很受欢迎。但他似乎从来没注意到——或者他因为是个绅士而并未被此影响。去年他经历了一次艰难的分手，但据我观察，他似乎又准备开始约会了。”

“所以我是有机会的，”Jim说道，试图表现得尽可能的漠不关心，发出随意的嗡嗡声。这并没办法糊弄任何人，但他至少得努把力。

“我想你应该有机会吧，”她承认道，“我希望你能和你看起来的一样认真，Jim。如果你伤害了他，我知道有一堆人会等着杀你的。”

“完全明白，等等，如果 **是我** 被伤害了呢？”Jim问道。

Nyota哼了一声，翻了个白眼，当可以避免的时候从不对他施与任何同情。他们之间有个不成文的规矩，只有在事情很严重的时候才会公开地表现友善。至于像这样的情况，只用翻翻白眼，说点取笑的话就行了。这不完美，但对于他们来说很实用了。

“别担心，Jim。如果发生那种事，我们会远远地就怒视他的，”Hikaru安抚他道。

“如果事情到了那个地步，我会让Spock为你们俩准备签订的协议，”Nyota考虑了一会儿说道，“如果真那样的话我会帮你吵架的。”

Jim露齿而笑，因为他有了一个人所能拥有的最好的朋友。

 

\---

“所以Narada又吓走了一个机械工，”Chris在周一告诉他们道，“它已经有名声了，现在我电话簿里的任何一个人都不愿意来解决洗碗机问题了。你们有人有主意吗？”几只手举了起来，“不，放点致命的东西以期它能自己把自己毁了行不通。给它什么，都是在给它弹药，最后只会又砸到你们身上，”他又说道，“不信我的话，问问Scotty关于锤子的那件事就知道了。”

手又掉了下去。

没有人需要问及锤子事件，因为事情才过了仅仅一年。墙上巨大的洞、露出的破碎的砖块，都足以提醒他们潜藏在厨房中的危险。他们通过了健康和安全检查几乎是个奇迹。

Jim的手举了起来。

Chris挑起一边的眉毛说道，“任何涉及枪支和/或爆炸物的主意也不行。”

Jim撅着嘴放下了手。

“好吧，到现在没有解决Narada的新想法。好消息是，我们成功地让空调被修好了，热浪结束了，所以根据Spock的计算，有东西自燃的概率降低到了42.76%。也是根据Spock的计算，如果我炒了Jim鱿鱼，有东西烧起来的概率会远下降83.82%。”

“嘿！”是Jim愤愤不平的反应，“这只发生了一次！”

“这就是一次造成的计算结果，”Spock平静地答道。

Jim哼了一声，“你还在生气我嘲笑了你的眉毛，是吧？”

急切地希望摆脱即将到来的争吵，Chris翻了个白眼说道，“够了，小伙子们。我们继续会议和我们的生活吧。Gaila？你的新鸡尾酒怎么样了？”

Gaila精神一振，“噢，你说 **Striptease** ？”

“ **Striptease** ？”Chris重复道，“我怎么觉得Jim参与其中了？”

这不是个问句，这是个陈述句。

“说实话，Jim总是以这样或那样的方式参与了每件事。所以当你在这儿有什么事情要怪Jim的话，你至少有99%的概率是部分正确的。”Hikaru说道。

“96.52%，”Spock纠正他道。

“我以为你是我的好朋友呢！”Jim抗议道，“我可是知道你住哪儿啊，Spock！”

Spock几乎哼了一声，“是的，我相信我们现在已经在同一间宿舍住了406天了，Jim。如果你还不知道我们住哪儿的话那就很令人担心了。”

“你们俩住一起，而且这很糟糕，我们知道了。”Chris举起一只手打断他们的对话，以免他们又吵了起来。真是的，这些小孩子们啊。“总之， **Sriptease** 在我们现在的鸡尾酒单子里应该在哪儿？从 _ **Minor Inconvenience**_ 到 _ **Flying Scotsman**_ _的范围内，它的酒精度数是多少？_ ”

“嗯，它绝不是无酒精的——别担心，Pasha，一旦你成年，我就会给你研究点新的东西，比如‘ _ **Boy Just Legal**_ _’或者‘_ _ **Wild Russian**_ _’。里面会加很多很多伏特加，你会第一个尝的，_ ”Gaila拍拍Pavel的脸颊安慰他道，“它就在那儿和 **Mind Meld** 一起吧。”

Pavel因为她的话和伏特加的提及高兴起来，看起来可爱极了。Gaila总是以纪念她的朋友们的方式命名她的鸡尾酒，这使得人们点它们的时候很有趣——通常是令人不太舒服的有趣。迄今为止，Jim有三个鸡尾酒是以他命名的。

“我估计在 _ **Logical Man**_ 和 _ **Ninja in My Pants**_ 之间的哪里，别担心，它甚至不在前五之内，”Gaila以安抚的语气说道。

Chris看起来一点都没被安抚到。

 


End file.
